This invention relates generally to basketball return net assemblies and, more particularly, to a basketball return apparatus that remains attached to a basketball backboard frame in a storage configuration and when extended in a use configuration.
Free throws are a basketball shot best practiced in a methodical and repetitive manner so that the exact same stroke may be replicated every time. In team practice settings, the shooter stays on the free throw line while team mates rebound and repeatedly return the ball to the shooter. However, when a shooter is practicing at home, such as with a basketball goal in the driveway or backyard, he often has no one to repeatedly return the ball to his desired position.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for using net assemblies to return a basketball to a shooter. Although assembly effective for their intended use, the existing assemblies must be completely detached from the backboard if regular basketball play is desired. In addition, existing proposals do not efficiently enable a user to cause redirection to multiple points on the court from which shots are being practiced.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a basketball return apparatus that mounts to a backboard framework and may remain attached thereto in both a use and storage configuration. Further, it would be desirable to have a basketball return apparatus that includes a support assembly that holds a return net off the ground and which pivots out of the way at the storage configuration. In addition, it would be desirable to have a basketball return apparatus that swivels to direct a basketball in any direction desired by the shooter.